Ores
Ores are Items used in Crafting Weapons and come in 8 varieties based on level. Ores Iron Ore Iron Ores are the first Ores you will get in this game. They are Level 10 Ores and the first Ores you will be able to craft with. You can find it in the greenland or in different Dungeons. A good method to farm Iron Ores is by doing the Spider Cave Dungeon and opening the purple Chests. You need to be Level 10 to use Iron Ore. Copper Ore Copper Ores are the second kind of Ores you can use. It can be used for many different Cratings, for example a Level 20 weapon, or a ring. You can get it in the Greenland or in many different Dungeons. You need to be Level 20 to use Copper Ore. Silver Ore Silver Ores are the third kind of ores you can find and use. You have to level up your Life Skill('s) in order to use it. It can be used for alot of different stuff. It can be found in Lvl 30+ dungeons and in the Greenland. You need to be Level 30 to use Silver Ore. Gold Ore Gold Ores are the fourth kind of ores you can find and use. It can only be found in the Level 40 Greenland area and in Lvl 40+ dungeons. You need to be Level 40 to use Gold Ore. Mithril Ore Mithril Ores are the fifth kind of ores you can find and use. It has a lower drop Chance than all the other ores before. In order to use it, you need to be Level 50. It can be used to craft many different kinds of stuff. To get it, you have to find it in the greenland and the Level 50+ Dungeons. Platinum Ore Platinum Ores are the sixth kind of ores you can find and use. It also has a little bit lower drop Chance than all the other ores before. You can use it for S5 Weapon rubbles (Level 60 Epic S Weapon Recipe needed!) and for many different kinds of stuff. You get it in the greenland and Level 60+ Dungeons. You need to be Level 60 to use it. Titanium Ore Titanium Ores are the seventh kind of ores you can find and use. It's drop chance is lowered too. In order to get it, you have to go into the greenland and kill some monsters. It is used to craft S6 Weapon rubbles, weapons, trinkets and more. You need to be Level 70 to use it. Sharply Ore Sharply Ores are the eight and last kind of ores you can find. It is the hardest ore to get. You can use it to craft S7 Weapon rubbles, Level 80 Epic Weapons, Level 80 Legendary weapons and alot more. It is dropped by the most of the greenland Level 80 monsters. It has the lowest drop Chance of all ores. You can rarily find it in Level 80 Dungeons (most commonly Epic Boss dungeons Behemoth. Other sources of ores You can also get all the ores in the Mysterious shop and sometimes a few in the cashapon. They can also be traded by other players. In Dungeon Mystery Card games, you can also find ores. = Here is a picture of all the ores in the game again: = Category:Ores Category:Crafting Category:Items Category:Useables Category:Misc